Like Real People Do
by DancingNancyy
Summary: What might have happened had Belle been just a few more minutes before she interrupted Emma and Killian at Granny's diner during 3x18.


A/n: Every time I write a CS fic, there is a song in my head. The song for this story: Like Real People Do by Hozier.

"I apologize for my Rudeness. It's a long story, too long for now." Sitting back in the booth, he wasted no time pulling out the flask and tossing down a mouthful of rum.

"Well obviously something is up." Frowning, Emma couldn't help but really notice his physical change. He was standoffish, unwilling to get too close, slouching, and maybe even a little annoyed? No, he was always encouraging her magic; he wouldn't be upset now, especially since she was doing so well. Something was definitely bothering him and it had been since the night before when he evaded their family dinner at Granny's.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on or what happened, but we're in this together and you can tell me anything. If it has something to do with what happened in the missing year I don't care. I told you, I'm done living in the past but if it's haunting you, you can tell me. No judgment." Emma smiled, attempting to let him know that whatever it was she didn't care but also that it was all okay.

"It's not that, Swan," Killian wouldn't meet her eyes; he just fingered the pages of the book still lying open on the table. "Something did happen. But if tell you, it will only hurt you and your family."

"Killian," Emma made to reach for his hand, but he pulled away. "It's bothering you _not_ to say it. We can't go on like this…. Was it Zelena? Did something happen that you're not telling us?" At the sound of her name, Killian flinched. His poker face could no longer hold. "What did she say?"

"She tricked me and now I'm cursed. Or, rather, my lips are cursed." He shifted uncomfortably in the booth, as Emma watched, a look of slight confusion mixing with her concerned expression. "She tricked me into swearing on the woman I love, therefore solidifying a curse that if we kiss it shall strip you of all your magic and she'll be able to defeat you. It's the only way she can win. If I do not kiss you, she will kill everyone you love."

Killian looked absolutely heartbroken and utterly defeated. Emma was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to think or say. She certainly hadn't been expecting this. Before he could move away again she placed her hand over his. "We're going to figure this out. Regina put a protection spell on my parent's loft. We can hold up there until my magic is strong enough to defeat her." Emma cleared her throat, feeling more confident. "If the only way she can win is to strip me of my magic, then we've got the upper hand. She doesn't know how much stronger I'm getting every day. We can win this."

Killian still looked apprehensive. The worry in his eyes was deafening. "Yes, love, but I am still cursed."

She squeezed his hand, feeling more and more confident and not at all catching what he was throwing out. "It'll be fine; once we defeat her the curse will be gone."

"You know as well as I do, that's not how it works. Remember Pan's curse?"

"Regina will find a way to break it."

"Love, has anyone ever told you," he shifted forward in the booth, leaning forward slightly, their hands still clasped together, "you couldn't have something or do something and it only made you want it more? Especially when you've been wanting it since the first time you had it?" His gaze flickered to her mouth. Emma's breath caught in her chest, seizing her up like a tight knot as her eyes lingered on his tongue, licking the edge of his lips. At that moment she knew exactly want he meant, as she wanted nothing more than to relive their Neverland kiss. Hell, she'd settle for the New York surprise doorway kiss.

_The New York kiss._ Instantly that morning replayed in her mind:

"_My family's right here. Who are you?"Emma stood in the doorway in her pajamas as a man dressed as a pirate stood in her doorway._

"_An old friend…. I know you don't remember me, but I can make you." The pirate swiftly captured her lips, before her instincts took over and kneed him in the groin._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."_

The words echo in her mind, "I was hoping you felt as I did." He had attempted true loves kiss. And it hadn't worked. But she hadn't remembered him at the time so it wasn't even possible. But was it possible now? Emma watched Killian as he pulled away, withdrawing his hand from her grasp and the worry settling back on his brow. She exhaled a shaky breath, feeling the knot constricting her chest.

Was it possible? The question reeled in her head, her heart now racing. Emma knew in the depths of her heart that if there wasn't even a small possibility that it could be true she wouldn't even be asking herself this question.

"Emma! Emma, I've found it! We have to tell Regina and the others!"Belle barged into Granny's, racing over to their table and dropping a book open.

"Ok Belle, slow down. What did you find?" Emma asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Zelena's plan. I've figured out what she's doing."

"Alright let's go!" Emma stood up, quickly following Belle to the door. Reaching the doorway, she turned around to see Killian on her heals. She smiled lightly and waved her hand, extinguishing the lights. "Killian, we'll figure this out."

"Aye, Swan. I hope you're right." He followed at her side as they made their way to Regina's. He was always at her side, and always would be. Emma smiled to herself, feeling a renewed sense of confidence squeeze her chest. If Belle was right about Zelena's plan, Emma knew now more than ever that they would win this battle against the witch.


End file.
